KHR One Shots Stories
by unirun
Summary: Combination for one shots stories about KHR character. Chapter1: R27 Language and Mathematics. Chapter2: GD Trust and Betrayal Chapter3: The Varia Family
1. R27 Language and Mathematic

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

 **A/n: I Thanks DarkDeatheez for Beta'd**

Reborn never liked Language and would never will. All he ever did was sleep in class when the teacher explained how important language was and how important connect it to the people and more nonsensical words. He could care less about language. He never once aced a Language test, even though he always passes with an A. In his opinion, his grammar, spelling and punctuation was in perfect form. He knew over ten language and had the ability to communicate with animals (however absurd some people thought that was, one would never have the guts to tell that to Reborn).

It always puzzled him as to how he had never once aced any Language test. It was no big deal for other people. Although an A was still an A, Reborn was a perfectionist, less than perfect was unacceptable. Reborn was the sort of man to aim for the best, never any less.

With furrowed brows, he went to ask Timoteo, the Language Teacher about the question which he had lost a full ten points on. The answer…

"You need to understand Romeo's feelings!"

What? How could he understand the character's feelings? The only one who knew Romeo's feelings best was the author, William Shakespeare, the creator of the character. However, Shakespeare was already buried six feet under long before he had came into existence. If it was Mathematics, his most excelling subject, he would be able to refute the teacher with formulas and analytical thinking. But this was language, it was absurd and abstract in Reborn's opinion. Everyone's opinion differed, whether slightly, greatly or immensely.

Finally, he came to a conclusion. It seemed, his answer didn't appeal to Timoteo enough. Nothing he would do about it. He hated language in the first place because there was no certain and decisive answer. Answers always varied from person to person and their mindset.

That was what he though about language until he met Sawada Tsunayoshi, a boy who liked Language class. He was weird in his own right, peaking Reborn's interest. Reborn had become a tutor for the brunet because his grades were poor, worse than the average student. Simply put, Sawada Tsunayoshi was useless at all subjects aside from Language. Normally, he wouldn't help tutor anyone but Sawada Nana had asked him. Of course, being a gentleman, he had accepted her request. The reward certainly was not bad. He enjoyed eating Nana's cooking which would compete and win easily against many five-star chefs.

"You're really Dame-Tsuna. How can you not be interested in mathematics?" Reborn asked.

Tsuna sighed dejectedly before replying back. "More than half of the population on earth hates mathematics, Reborn."

Reborn flicked Tsuna's head hard. No one could insult his favorite subject and get away with it easily. "Then people don't know what good of a thing they missed."

Tsuna looked at him in disbelief, "How could you like mathematics, Reborn?"

Reborn glanced at the brunet before pondering over the question for a moment. As long as he could remember, he had always liked mathematics. In honesty, it was fun for him. Everything in mathematics was decisive and certain; the answer would always be the same. Everything was logical. As long he applied the right formula and look at problem thoroughly, mathematics never had any hard curves or obstacles that was hard to understand. There was a certain satisfaction when you come across a difficult problem and were able to conquer it.

"It's fun." Reborn finally said.

He was prepared to see his student to look at him like the strangest being in the universe. Beside the Arcobaleno group, Reborn never told anyone about how obsessed he was with math. He already had a mathematics degree under his alias, Boreen.

However, Tsuna smiled at him, natural and genuine, accepting of this side of him. "I have never met anyone who had said math' is fun. You're amazing, you know?"

Reborn turned around at hearing those words. He needed some form of distraction. A sudden desire sparked through his being, to take the brunet then and there. However, he resisted with every fiber of his being to hold back the urge of pouncing on Tsuna. Tsuna was simply that adorable.

Picking up Tsuna's test, Reborn saw a seventy on the Language test. It was same exam he had previously taken. There were grammar mistakes, spelling errors and other blunders that caused point deduction, but Tsuna had gotten full points at where Reborn failed to satisfy Timoteo. Reborn continued reading through the paper with interest.

"How come you're lousy at everything beside Language, Tsuna?"

"Eh? It's fun... I guess?" Tsuna answered.

"I don't understand it." Reborn said

Tsuna looked at disbelief. Begin to explaining things to Reborn so his tutor and friend could enjoy language like he do "Well there is-"

And Reborn was sleeping. Sleeping, as in resting with his eyes closed and ignorant to the rest of the world. Reborn felt no need to listen to Tsuna's explanation about how Reborn should enjoy Language.

"Are you already finished?" Reborn yawned, awakening after Tsuna's speech.

A tick mark was apparent on Tsuna's head, expressing the brunet's dislike towards Reborn's action of ignoring his words. The brunet tried to growl at the raven but huffed in misfortune after realizing it looked more like a pout than a scowl.

"I can't believe you fall sleep!" Tsuna whined.

"I don't feel interested." Reborn lazily replied.

"Then I will teach you! So you can enjoy it too!" Tsuna said, eyes filled with determination.

"Oh interesting. Then I will teach you beauty of math, Tsuna." Reborn smirked. Tsuna flushed bright red at the close proximity of their faces. Reborn smirked in return. Tutoring will definitely be much more interesting starting from now on.

* * *

 **A/n : Next chap : About Primo being annoying Father in law for Reborn.**

 **"So Reborn, The Greatest Hitman in world. How do you meet My beloved descendant?" Primo asked**

 **This fanfic contains combination of one shoot. I would like to do future. So it's not end yet. In new chapter, It'll new one shoot**

 **Sorry English's not my first language.**


	2. GD Trust and Betrayal

**Declaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **A/n: I thank and give credit to Mizuki-Chin for Beta'd**

* * *

Many people thought Elena was the one who had introduced Daemon to Giotto, but that was not the case. The first time they had met it was during one of Daemon's mischievous pranks, if you could call them that. Possessing aristocrats and slowly gaining more control; an act which would result in destruction, was a simple joke to Daemon.

Daemon's mischief begun when his family successfully created the possession bullet. It was a bullet that allowed the user to take full control over other people. Daemon was simply one of many experiments, but fortunately - or _unfortunately_ \- the experiment was a success.

He watched as the gap between the poor and the rich grew and Daemon eventually used the bullet. He couldn't handle how corrupt society was. The aristocrats demanded unreasonable demands. They raised the taxes, which were already high, and left the poor to suffer. All while they partied all night and wasted food and drink without any worries, despite knowing other people begged for food.

Daemon couldn't let it slide, so he had used whatever he had in his hands.

And slowly but surely Daemon fixed the city, using the aristocrats he possessed. Of course, Daemon tried to cover it up. But rumors spread out like a wildfire he couldn't control. It didn't take long until Giotto and his vigilante group came for him, wielding the hammer of justice without mercy.

"Look at what I'm doing, I made things better!" Daemon shouted desperately. He was unable to accept that he would lose to someone like Giotto. However, the outcome was clear. Yet, Daemon was unable to give up. " And the people who you're trying to protect are just mere trash! Daemon pointed his finger at an aristocrat who shamelessly hid behind Giotto's back.

"You're wrong. It makes you no different from them." Giotto rejected his ideal with his clear eyes. There was not even a hint of doubt in them.

Giotto's words irritated Daemon further, because Daemon knew them to be true. "Nufufufu. I guess the negotiations are over. I will take your body."

But Daemon lost.

After Daemon's loss, his prisoner was released. They regained their awareness. It was fortunate they didn't remember anything about the time they had been possessed and just assumed they had a mental blank because they consumed too much alcohol.

Daemon needed time to recover because of the battle and was unable to do anything for a week.

While he recovered, Elena took him to meet a vigilante group. At first, Daemon rolled his eyes and came along just to satisfy his dear Elena. Daemon also planned to destroy the vigilante group if they betrayed Elena's expectations. Daemon had lost count of how many times his hope was crushed with groups which claimed they were working for charity the poor. In the end, they oppressed the people and extorted money from them. . It was no different than the mafia.

"They really are heroes for the weak people, Daemon." Elena assured him.

Daemon had also lost count of how many times Elena was deceived by such people. It was not Elena's fault. The ones who took Elena's kindness and betrayed her were the ones in the wrong. Clearly, Daemon had handled them and wiped them from the world.

After a few minutes, the tea cup was already emptied.

"I'm sorry, I'm late. I'm Giotto of the Vongola Famiglia." Giotto introduced himself and broke Daemon's train of thought.

Daemon's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He recognized that man. It was no other than the very same man who thwarted his plan and beaten him to a pulp. There was no way Daemon would work together with Giotto. After all, Daemon hated people like Giotto the most.

"See? He's a charming man." Elena said,

"Nufufufu, I don't see any point in working with a man who arrived late for an appointment." Daemon made whatever excuse he could think of. Daemon tried to keep his cool, but his hands shook. Probably because he remembered how painful Giotto's punch was.

"It is raining and he was only fifteen minutes late, Daemon." Elena defended Giotto.

"That is that." Daemon shrugged. "It's impudent to make us wait. He should know his place." Even If Elena would get angry and yank his ear off, he didn't care. That is how much Daemon hated Giotto.

"Daemon?!"

"It can't be helped, Elena-san. It's my fault. There's no excuse." Giotto hung his head low. It would clearly be a loss for Giotto to lose benefactors like Elena and him.

"I'm really sorry, my friend usually isn't like this." Elena cupped her hands around her mouth in worry.

Giotto pondered a moment, before he finally spoke. "I apologize. Maybe I hit him too hard? I heard it took him one week to recover?"

"Eh?!"

"Vongola we need to talk about something!" Daemon dragged Giotto away without Elena's consent.

* * *

"Don't say anything about that incident." Daemon hissed at him.

"Eh, why?" Giotto tilted his head, clearly confused. "Oh, I see. Elena doesn't know about your illegal activities yet." Giotto found the answer after he observed Daemon's behavior. The man in front of Giotto had been a formidable and tricky opponent, but he turned into a simple man now, clearly different from before.

"It's nothing like that." Daemon said.

"Then what? "

"Just shut up, will you?" Daemon clearly grew frustrated. His intellectual and formal speech was entirely gone. It was replaced by harsh words, clearly unsuitable for nobles.

"Ah, I'm sorry. My lowly self will be silent." Giotto finally said. "But my mouth is quite loose, so I can't promise you anything, my lord." Giotto's speech turned polite, but it was clearly to mock Daemon. His tone didn't hold any respect at all.

"Are you trying to blackmail me?!"

"I prefer to call it a 'trade.'" Giotto grinned.

Daemon cracked a humorless smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Fine, give me your conditions. Money, women, authority. And drop your strange speech."

Giotto finally smiled. "I want you, Daemon Spade."

That was how Giotto dragged him into his merry group.

* * *

Daemon feigned innocence with Primo again. It was not the first time Daemon had lied. Even the famous hyper intuition couldn't detect that. But, it was probably because the lie became the truth. He was mist. Mist hid unwanted things. And he wasn't wrong, either. He just wanted to make Vongola strong. His resolution was firm after Elena's death.

Now, he just needed to plan his rebellion against Vongola. It was simple. If he won, he would remove Giotto as the leader and appoint Giotto's cousin as the second boss. If he lost, the corrupt people that he led would fall apart. Daemon would fall, too. But at least it would give the impression that Vongola Primo was merciless even with his own guardian, making the people fear Vongola like he hoped.

Daemon had thrown his memories and loyalty towards Primo away. Daemon was tired of Giotto's pretty speeches. He didn't want to hear it again. Everything Giotto said seemed like a lie to him now. If it was not a lie, then why did Elena have to die?

After all, Giotto was evil just like he was. They made use of other people; Daemon and Giotto were the same. The problem was, despite being like that, Giotto continued to act as if he was upright. The man didn't acknowledge that and that made him a big liar and hypocrite.

Daemon was aware that the man cherished his people. However, if you used the violence you hated while talking about peace, was that not hypocritical? Were he and Giotto not simply like beasts that used their teeth and claws to tear apart anyone that threatened them?

He was frustrated with Giotto's method to solve things. Why couldn't they use their money and power to implant fear in people's minds. It could prevent incidents like Elena's. He didn't understand Giotto's ideal of peace at all.

It was enough. "One of us shall die tonight, Giotto." Daemon chuckled." Nufufufu, I can't wait. Shall I send a present to him?"

* * *

Giotto was worried. Vongola became strong. But it worried him that the Vongola he had created to defend people began to stray from its original purpose. The worst was the bond with his guardians was weakening, especially Daemon's since Elena's death. Giotto could feel it. His guardians weren't satisfied with his decisions.

He had been busy and turned a blind eye to Daemon's actions, because Giotto believed in his guardian. But it was not a joking matter when Daemon had started a war and schemed to let his old friends die alone. Right now, Shimon Cozarto was dead to the world, but thankfully his friend was safe and sound, living on a secluded island.

No one knew about that except Giotto.

But, he needed to talk to Daemon soon. Who knew what the man would do? His other guardians shared hostility against Daemon, isolating the illusionist. As the boss, Giotto couldn't let him run loose anymore.

They needed to talk the next day, that was the plan. Until G. came to him with a pale face. "Primo, we need to talk _now_. Come to the conference room."

"Is it important?"

G raked through his hair. "It's about that bastard, Daemon. He finally bared his fangs. He killed our subordinates and took our central base.

Primo hoped it was a lie.

 **Conference Room**

Originally, they had taken a trip for negotiations with another mafia group. Giotto, G, Asari and Knuckles had left Daemon, Lampo and Alaude in the central base. Naturally, the manpower in the central base wasn't as strong as usual.

"Dear Lord, that Daemon." Knuckle sighed.

"There's no doubt! That bastard betrayed us!" G concluded.

"Do you think Lampo and Alaude are going to be okay?" Asari asked.

Giotto clenched his pocket watch. There was no way Daemon betrayed them. They were friends. But according to their source, it was reality. Primo, G, Asari and Knuckles were supposedly dead, tricked and killed by another mafia group during negotiations.

There were people who pretended to be Primo and the dead guardians; referring to them. Daemon had put bounties on their heads, claiming he would give a reward to anyone who could capture the swindlers who dared to soil Primo's and his dead friends' names. Since Primo was declared dead, Daemon was the one who held the authority now. While it was sounded ridiculous, many people believed him.

"Wait? We're the bad guys, here?!" G yelled.

"Hahahaha, that sounds bad!" Asari laughed.

"Don't laugh, idiot!"

Giotto was still frozen. He didn't expect Daemon, who he thought of as a dear friend, could stab him in the back like that. There were so many questions in head at this moment. But being the capable person he was, he kept calm. He needed to save Lampo and Alaude first. So, Giotto gave orders, like the boss he was.

* * *

It was Daemon's mistake to leave important things to incompetent people. Daemon had given them the order to finish the Cloud and Lightning guardians. While Daemon had broken all bones in Alaude's body, he didn't make it a hobby to toy with weak people like Lampo.

Daemon gritted his teeth, he made a mistake. His subordinates toyed with Lampo and Alaude, and Lampo enlightened his flames. When Lampo had unleashed his power, his shield, bearing the name of Vongola, changed to a dangerous weapon.

Well. At least, the incompetent people were pierced by Lampo's lightning flames. It was a suitable death to people like them.

"Daemon-sama, our defenses are down." His subordinates informed him.

It was no surprise. Daemon's allies were wretched people. They just fought for their own gain. When the situation turned bad they didn't think twice about betraying their own allies. Daemon coughed up blood, his own wound hurting. That cursed Cloud guardian had landed one last attack on him, despite being nearly unconscious.

"Nufufufu, is this the end?" Daemon wondered. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Daemon would lose. He could see a familiar figure approaching him.

"Why, Daemon? Why would you do something like this?" Primo asked. He kept calm.

Daemon almost fell unconscious. But Primo's words sparked a burning anger in his chest. "' _Why',_ you ask? You should already know the answer along with my plans and my true desire." Daemon mocked Primo.

"…."

Daemon sighed. If Primo wanted to act like the good guy even at the end, Daemon couldn't do anything. "It's simple. You're not fit to be the leader of Vongola."

"You." G stood up for Primo like the loyal dog he was, ready to jump at Daemon at any moment.

"G…" Giotto tried to stop his friend.

That was the last time Daemon had seen Giotto before he lost consciousness.

When he woke up, Daemon had expected to find himself in prison, not in his comfy bed in his room. After all, he had committed a heavy crime. He learned that the incident was covered as an attack from an outside group. There was no evidence that pointed at Daemon at all. And Giotto had left for Japan, which left Vongola without a boss.

Daemon laughed. It was neither sad nor happy. How many times had Giotto disappointed him? But this was the worst. He ran away to Japan without settling their problem. Daemon didn't know if Giotto had accepted or refused his ideal and left. He didn't know what actions he should take.

It was fine. He could do it alone. He would build Vongola anew as the strongest organization, like he wanted.

* * *

"Primo!"

"G. I'm not Primo anymore. I'm just Giotto Vongola." Giotto said. "Oh. I'm not Giotto anymore, either. It's Sawada Ieayasu now." Giotto realized his mistake and corrected himself.

"How can you be like this? Have you heard what Daemon has done with Vongola?" G spoke angrily, cursing in Italian. Giotto covered his ears.

"Well, I told you. I've thrown away Vongola. I can't do anything." Giotto shrugged. It was a normal occurrence; G tried to convince him to go back to Italy whenever he could. "And I have a family and child to worry about now." Giotto said, waving his hand to his wife and child.

"You?! How can you be so irresponsible! Do you know what people say about you? They said you ran away to Japan because you're afraid of Ricardo's power."

Giotto nodded. "Well, Ricardo's pretty scary. When I was a kid I couldn't win an arm wrestle match when he was my opponent."

"That's not the point!" G. yelled again, frustrated with his childhood friend. "Look, if it's about Daemon, forget about him!"

Giotto went silent. "Well, it's true that I'm not fit to be Vongola's leader."

"That why I told you to forget about it. Fit or not, you're our boss. So come back to Italy already and resume your position!" G tried to coax him.

"I don't want it. Vongola can prosper or be destroyed for all I care." Giotto said, but the truth was that during Daemon's betrayal Giotto had realized Vongola become the thing he hated, but was unable to destroy it. And moreover, as Daemon's friend and boss he hadn't noticed Daemon's change. He had failed Daemon as both, boss and friend.

The people didn't need 'Vongola' anymore. They were gone too, so there was no point anymore.

Giotto had hoped, Vongola would destroy itself without a leader. But it seems he was naïve. Of course, he would never say that aloud to G. Because it would hurt him and Vongola was still a precious memory to them. They had built it from scratch and overcame many obstacles.

"You?!" G slumped in his chair while he tried to keep his anger in check. Originally, Giotto was a very selfish and irresponsible person. It came as no surprise to hear that. "I give up!"

Giotto sighed. "I'm glad you're so understanding, G.. You really are my best friend.

G rolled his eyes." Listen, if something like reincarnation or whatever exists, I don't want to meet you again. _Ever_."

"Eh, you're so mean!" Giotto pouted. "But if there _is_ something like reincarnation, I want to be the kind of person that understands others this time. I also want to meet you and everyone else again."

"Can you let me off the hook? I had enough with you and your crazy antics!"

"No way."

* * *

 **A/n: Please give notice if there's mistake. Spelling or Grammar in the story, even the smallest amount . Originally, I wanted to make Giotto-Tsuna reincarnation one-shot fanfic. But My brain was burnt out. My favorite part is Primo and G's conversation.(and this should be Daemon x Giotto fanfic)** **I'm sorry this's not promised chap. I scrapped the idea long time ago. See you in next chapter, ciao-ciao.**


	3. The Varia Family

**Declaimer: I don't own KHR**

 **A/n: I thank and give credit to Mizuki-Chin for Beta'd**

* * *

The Varia family. The Varia were a dysfunctional family, if anyone asked. Their family consisted of 'papa' Xanxus, 'mama' Squalo, 'big sister' Lussuria. The role of children went to Bel and Mammon. Levi was, of course, Xanxus' personal servant.

'Papa' Xanxus mainly slept through the day and night. Xanxus was like a tiger, the big cat who slept 16 to 20 hours. He only woke up if he was hungry. He showed his love to 'mama' Squalo with throwing vases; (he just wanted to show him how beautiful the vases were) or the expensive liquor at Squalo's head (Xanxus had heard that alcohol was good for hair and since Squalo had complained about his hair loss, Xanxus thought he would share his alcohol.)

Xanxus was a very shy man. Usually, he was quiet. But _when_ he talked, there was a lot of colorful language thrown in. He hid his shyness with strong language. The rest of the Varia family could discern Xanxus's grunts and managed to handle his rude behavior.

Here's an example:

"Trash, you'd be better off dead. We don't need weak people!" Xanxus said and fired his X-Guns towards the member who had failed his mission.

Lussuria's translation:

"You'd better get stronger. Here, take my shot filled with love."

But, of course most of them died. They couldn't withstand Xanxus's tough love. It gave the Varia a bad reputation. They killed any members who failed to eliminate weakness.

He also was a picky eater. He only ate meat and drank tequila and whisky. Even the doctor told him his calorie intake was too high. But, Xanxus was a man. He would live his life without regrets. Screw the vegetables.

'Mama' Squalo was a hard-working mom. He had been very busy, considering the eight-year absence Varia's boss. And when Xanxus finally got back, he thought it was a good idea to skip the paperwork, leaving it completely up to Squalo.

He was a very dedicated wife to Xanxus. His carefully grown long, silky, beautiful hair high was the proof. The vow he held in his heart did not waver, even while Xanxus had been frozen by the Ninth for eight years. Most people thought Xanxus had given up on the position of the 10th Vongola, and was simply a lazy bum. But they were waiting for the right moment to betray the boss-to-be. The young boy was but a cockroach, who was ridiculously hard to kill.

Squalo was ranked as the loudest mafioso in Futa's ranking book. But that was okay. It was part of Squalo's charm.

Squalo was also the only one who could wake up Xanxus and came back alive. He made sure Xanxus had three meals a day, including snacks.

It was no surprise that Xanxus's mood went south fast when Squalo went on a trip to beat up a hundred swordsmen. And he had taken Lussuria along, the only one who could decently cook in the Varia family, so he could video tape his performances. They had done this every day.

But, Squalo needed to stop doing such dangerous things, because Xanxus's heart jumped every time because of it. For example, when Vendicare had ripped out Squalo's heart. Thankfully, their child, Mammon, could replace it with an illusion until there was a donor.

Sometimes Xanxus was jealous of Yamamoto Takeshi because his 'wife' didn't pay attention to him anymore. But it was okay. His hyper intuition told him that Squalo didn't cheat on him with Yamamoto. Otherwise, he would blow off Squalo's head with his X-guns.

'Big sis' Lussuria. There was a reason why such a rowdy group could survive for so long. Of course, it was thanks no other than the charming 'big sis' Lussuria. He made sure to listen to anyone's problem within the Varia and provided the solution. That so-called solution, however, aggravated the situation most of the time. But it's the thought that counts, right?

It was not his fault if that idiot Levi decided it was a good idea to take Lussuria's advice to heart. Levi was transported to the hospital afterwards because he had received Xanxus's tough love. Fortunately, Levi was a masochist.

Lussuria was the cook and cleaned, as well. Since Squalo was the working mom and Xanxus (decided to be an ass) was sleeping most of the needed to do the housework. Squalo couldn't cook at all (aside from making sushi and sashimi, if one could call that cooking)

There was a reason why Varia's clothes were fashionable. Because Lussuria went through the trouble to design them himself.

Mammon had the role of the baby. Well he was technically a baby. It worried Varia's family that Mammon hadn't grown at all for eight years. But, after the Arcobaleno's curse was broken, he finally grew.

Many people mistook Mammon for a greedy person. But he used his savings to buy the rings for the Varia family. They couldn't fathom how wicked the old man, Talbot was. He took all of Mammon's fortune without any remorse at all.

he also had the role to keep track of their was Squalo's secretary. And he wouldn't tolerate any unnecessary expenses like destruction in his accounting book. There was a reason why Xanxus's high quality marbled meat was reduced to bacon for a month.

Lately, he had taken on a part time job. he charged 10.000.000 yen to Byakuran for an hour to make an illusionary organ. he could point out that his Funeral Wrath, Torikabuto, could do it in his place, but he wouldn't refuse free money. So, he decided to be quiet about it.

Bel was the troublemaker amongst the children. He was certainly a fallen prince. Whatever trouble he made, he would not feel guilty at all. His answer to that was simple. "Because I'm a prince." Bel always said.

Bel refused to have money on him at all, since it made him look like a peasant. He only carried his black card with him. So, despite being a prince, he was poor. When he wanted to eat at an ordinary Chinese restaurant, (it didn't accept the credit card, of course) he would either dine and run, kill the owner or simply said: "Why do I need to pay? I'm a Prince!"

He also had a lot of special skills. One of them was creating ice sculptures with his knives. Of course, it rivaled Vongola X's handmade ice sculptures (Tsuna had frozen his guardians with his Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition)

Bel referred to the Boss (Xanxus) as scary, Squalo was noisy, Levi was an idiot, Lussuria was just perverted, and Mammon was cheeky but his cheeks were puffy. In short, he didn't hold any respect for these guys. He would stab them in the back if they let their guard down.

Levi was Levi. He was Xanxus's personal servant.

So, that was the Varia. They were clearly dysfunctional, but they were a happy family.

* * *

 **A/n: I changed the title; originally I wanted to do multiple one shoots about Tsuna. But, I'm a very fickle person. Chap 2 is Giotto and Daemon's one shoot and Chap 3 is the Varia oneshoot. and no Tsuna. Btw Levi was the best part to write. XD. Also, Please say hi or thank to Mizuchi- Chin,she had her fair share in this fanfic.**

 **Beta'd, but please feel free to notice me for the smallest mistake. You can send me a request for the next chapter. Thanks for reading, favorites, fallows, reviews. I hope you're enjoying this chapter. See you on next chapter. Ciao-ciao**


End file.
